Correspondance Imprévue
by fidjet
Summary: Snape reçoit une lettre de Harry Potter, élève de Poudlard, par erreur, et lui réponds amèrement.Le problème, c'est que Snape est censé être mort, tué lors d'un incident à Poudlard.La preuve, la Gazette en fait sa Une.Le pauvre Harry n'y comprends plus rien... Commence alors une correspondance imprévue, ponctuée d'une chasse aux horcruxes! sultes.LittleDrama."Happy"Ending
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenue!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling (tadaaa!)

Pairing:HPSS! Parce que je le vaux bien^^.

Truc à dire avant: C'est une correspondance (en tout cas pour ce chapitre), donc certains moments de l'histoire ne sont pas racontés... tout du moins pour l'instant. Certains ne le seront peut-être jamais! Mystère mystère... Ah! J'ai fini ma fanfiction, elle est en cours de relecture pour l'instant, et devrait avoir environ trois ou quatres chapitres de 4 000 mots chacun, en gros.

Merci à Zephinange, ma bêta bien-aimée, que j'embressa bien fort! Son toi, ma fanfiction ne serait pas aujourd'hui^^.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Destinataire : la banque Gringotts

Emetteur : Severus Snape

Date : le 31 juillet 1994

Moi, Severus Snape, sain de corps et d'esprit, je veux que si ma mort survenait en période de guerre, mes biens soient divisés en deux parts et donnés en moitié à Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy. Monsieur Malfoy entrera en possession des trois quarts de l'argent conservé dans mon coffre à Gringotts ainsi que de mon entière bibliothèque et de mon laboratoire personnel. Monsieur Potter aura entière jouissance du reste, c'est-à-dire de la maison, des meubles, de la verrerie, de l'argenterie et de mes souvenirs. Je lègue aussi à madame McGonagall quelques affaires qu'Albus Dumbledore m'avait confiées il y a longtemps, placées dans une petite boite en fer en dessous de la cheminée. Pour y avoir accès, il faut toucher trois fois la partie droite du foyer puis cinq fois sur la tache formée par ma tasse de thé sur la tablette de la cheminée.

Severus Snape

o0o

Destinataire : Severus Snape (originellement prévue pour la Poubelle de Harry Potter)

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : Le 31 juillet 1996

Merci beaucoup pour ton scrutoscope Ron, ça m'a fait très plaisir. En ce qui concerne les Dursley, ils ne sont pas pires que d'habitude. NON, ils n'ont pas remis de barreaux à la fenêtre, et NON, ils ne me privent plus de nourriture. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter sans cesse, on dirait Hermione ou ta mère. (Pitié ne laisse jamais cette lettre tomber entre leurs mains… Je tiens à ma vie) Et mes vacances semblent plutôt ennuyeuses. J'arrive plutôt bien à faire mes devoirs la nuit, mais il faudra que je m'y mette pleinement quand je serais chez toi dans 18 jours.

Sirius me hante encore. Je m'arrive plus à dormir. (Trace de larme) m'a encore (trace de larme). Bref, je pense beaucoup à vous et je (trace de larme) très fort.

Écrivez-moi.

Harry Potter

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : La banque Gringotts

Date : Le 1 Aout 1996

Cher monsieur Potter,

Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer la mort de Severus Snape, en conséquence de quoi nous vous convoquons pour la lecture de son testament. La lecture dudit testament se fera le 10 Aout 1996 à 14h30. Veuillez vous présentez une heure en avance par rapport à l'horaire indiqué, afin de procéder à l'identification magique.

Toutes nos condoléances,

Nargott, directeur du service des relations sorcière de la Banque Gringotts

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : Severus Snape

Date : Le 3 Aout 1996

Potter,

Sachez que je ne suis pas un hibou et que je ne livrerai pas votre lettre dégoulinante de mensonges et de tromperie à votre ami Weasley. Apprenez donc à votre chouette à faire son travail. Quoiqu'ayant eu l'honneur d'enseigner à son maitre, je peux supposer que l'animal ne doit pas savoir faire beaucoup plus que lui.

Jetez-lui le sortilège _Requinem et postelis._ Cela devrait suffire.

Il est bien sûr entendu que je vous mettrai 2 semaines de retenues à la rentrée avec Rusard pour avoir dérangé un professeur durant ses vacances.

Professeur Snape.

o0o

Destinataire : Severus Snape

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : Le 4 Aout 1996

Professeur, vous êtes vivant ? Ou êtes-vous ?

Harry Potter

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : Severus Snape

Date : Le 4 Aout 1996

Bien sur que non Potter, c'est mon esprit revenu de l'au-delà qui vous écrit, à vous, à ses heures perdues, pour votre bon plaisir. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis en ce moments même en train de répondre à un abruti sans nom, dans mon fauteuil favori, et ce, chez moi.

Arrêtez donc de me prendre pour un Scroutt à Pétard, et cessez de m'écrire, ou vous me verrez contraint de vous infliger un mois de retenues supplémentaires, pour harcèlement d'un professeur.

Professeur Snape

o0o

Destinataire : Severus Snape

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : Le 4 Aout 1996

Professeur Snape,

Je ne vous prends absolument pas pour un Scroutt à Pétards, mais sachez qu'hier, je vous croyais mort ! J'ai reçu la lettre de convocation à la lecture de VOTRE testament ! Alors excusez moi d'être surpris un minimum quand vous m'écrivez le jour suivant pour me renvoyer une lettre que je n'ai même pas envoyée ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Tout le monde vous croit mort, et vous êtes en train de m'enlever des points ?

Harry Potter

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur: Severus Snape

Date: Le 4 Aout 1996

Potter,

Bravo, vous venez de faire perdre 20 points à votre maison pour insolence, ce qui fait de vous le délinquant le plus rapide de l'histoire de Poudlard. Et n'oublions pas le mois de retenues, celui-ci pour harcèlement. Si jamais vous continuez, j'appelle les Aurors, et croyez moi, même si vous êtes le soi-disant sauveur, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne vous épargnent pas un petit séjour en prison. À Azkaban de préférence, comme votre corniaud de parrain.

Professeur Snape

o0o

Destinataire : Severus Snape

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : Le 6 Aout 1996

Professeur,

Voici ci-jointe la une du 5 Juin 1996. Comme vous le voyez, vous faites la première page du journal que je citerai : « Le professeur de Potions de Poudlard, Severus Snape, a été retrouvé mort devant l'école de magie, le 1 Aout 1996 ».

Ne parlez pas de mon parrain.

Harry Potter

P.S. : Je pense que vous pouvez me retirez les retenues et les points pris ô combien injustement.

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : Severus Snape

Date : Le 7 Aout 1996

Potter,

Vous pensez mal. Vous m'avez effectivement bien harcelé, et avez fait preuve d'insolence, alors je ne vois pas en quoi je vous redonnerais des points ou annulerais ces retenues, que notre cher concierge se fera un plaisir de surveiller. Tenez-vous le pour dit.

Par contre au sujet de ma mort présumée, veuillez n'en parler à personne. Je viendrai chez vous le jour suivant l'arrivée de cette lettre pour vous soumettre au serment inviolable. Ne prévenez pas Dumbledore, je vous le répète. Et alors seulement, je pourrais peut-être exaucer vos souhaits.

Severus Snape

o0o

Destinataire : Severus Snape

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : Le 10 Aout 1996

Professeur,

Je voudrais m'excuser. Croyez bien que cette phrase m'écorche la bouche, mais le peu de bonne conduite qui me reste envers vous me le dicte. Certes, je n'aurais pas du vous traitez de lâche lorsque vous m'avez demandé de faire un serment inviolable. Ni de traitre quand je vous ai vu ramener Pettigrew sous impérium comme témoin. Oui, je suis le fautif. Mais sachez que ramener le rat alors qu'il est la cause de l'emprisonnement de mon parrain, ne pouvait causer que des problèmes sous mon toit. Et puis je ne savais pas ce que vous enduriez, en espionnant pour Dumbledore, tout en cachant cela à Voldemort. J'en suis désolé.

Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la chose tout de même ? Tout le monde vous croit mort ! Dumbledore vous croit mort, de même que McGonagall, tout le reste du corps professoral, ainsi que Voldemort, nom d'un chien ! Cela ne vous gêne pas, de savoir que les personnes que vous appréciez, connaissez, s'assiérons devant une tombe pour vous parler ? Une tombe qui n'est même pas la vôtre ! Que vous n'aurez plus de contact avec personne durant au moins 5 ans le temps que l'on vous oublie ?

Sur ce, je m'en vais à la lecture de votre testament. Je vous écrirai plus tard dans la soirée.

Harry Potter

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : Severus Snape

Date : Le 11 Aout 1996

Monsieur Potter,

Vos excuses sont acceptées sous conditions, que vous connaitrez plus tard. En ce qui concerne Pettigrew, sachez que je n'avais pas tellement le choix vous admettrez en effet qu'il n'y a que peu d'idiots capable de répondre au message d'un homme sensé être mort, sans s'inquiéter deux secondes. Et puis son esprit est facilement malléable. De toute manière Potter, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que vous oubliiez mes révélations au sujet de mon statut d'espion. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, de votre gentillesse ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre Potter. En ce qui concerne l'isolement, croyez-moi, ce sera plus un atout qu'un désavantage. Maintenant retournez à vos pénates, ne m'adressez jamais plus la parole ou de lettres, oubliez-moi.

Severus Snape

o0o

Destinataire : Snape

Emetteur : Potter

Date : le 11 Aout 1996

Snape,

Par Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas me dire de vous oublier, de ne plus jamais chercher à vous contacter, quand je vois que j'ai presque cinquante pour cent de votre héritage ! Mon dieu Snape ! Vous n'imaginez pas la honte que j'ai ressentie devant presque tout Poudlard, les Malfoy et grâce à leur délicieux fils, presque toute la communauté magique maintenant, en vérité ! Méprisez-vous toujours la Gazette ? Pas moi. Et quand je lis cette interview de ce pourrit gâté de Malfoy, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : vous mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Maintenant vous savez ce que l'on dit dans les couloirs du ministère ? Que nous vivions une passion secrète, cachée aux yeux de tous, dans le cas le plus favorable. Votre maison, Snape, votre maison ! Merlin, vos meubles ! A dire vrai, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Et je me souviens du regard de Malfoy père après la lecture… presque pire que celui de Malfoy fils. Et vous m'avez livré vos souvenirs. Je ne savais même pas que l'on POUVAIT faire cela. On m'a ensuite expliqué, que l'on ne s'en fait cadeau qu'entre amants Snape ! Entre amants ! Amants ! Merlin, vous me léguez votre vie, alors que vous me détestez cordialement. Et que ce sentiment est réciproque. Je ne vous comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Une dernière crasse faite à celui qui a survécu ? En fait, vous êtes totalement obsédé par moi, et vous ne saviez pas comment me le dire, hein Snape ? Vous n'êtes qu'un grand malade, qui a besoin de soins à Ste Mangouste ? Si c'est cela, alors oui je ne vous répondrais plus. Allez vous faire foutre, et gardez vos précieux souvenirs. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.

Lord Harry Potter-Black

P.S: Relisez ma signature. Si. Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais considéré le comme tel. Et oui, les corniauds n'ont pas besoin de se reproduire pour léguer leurs os à moelle.

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : anonyme

Date : Le 12 Aout 1996

Potter, pensez ce que vous voulez, mais gardez tout, je vous en supplie. Au moins le temps que je revienne par pitié. Faites-le pour votre mère si ce n'est pour moi.

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : La banque Gringotts

Date : 16 Aout 1996

Cher Monsieur Potter-Black,

Voici ci-joint les papiers vous officialisant comme le Lord Potter-Black. Veuillez apposer votre signature dans la case prévue à cet effet, et nous renvoyer les papiers dans les plus brefs délais.

Gripsec, agent de Gringotts attaché à la famille Potter

o0o

Destinataire : Severus Snape (lettre retournée à l'expéditeur, quelque peu froissée)

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : Le 15 Septembre 1996

Professeur Snape,

J'ai tenu un mois avant de regarder dans vos souvenirs. Je n'y pensais plus, mes vacances avec les Weasley se déroulant parfaitement bien. Et puis, on ne vous a pas vu à la table des professeurs le 1er septembre. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter malgré moi. N'aviez vous pas dit que je vous reverrais d'ici un mois ? Et puis j'ai craqué, et j'ai regardé. Juste une partie en fait, j'étais trop choqué. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, donc je vous ai écrit une lettre pour avouer. C'est parfaitement idiot n'est-ce-pas ? Mais comprenez-moi ! Je suis la seule personne au monde à savoir que vous êtes en vie ! Et quand je vois un des professeurs me regarder dans les yeux, j'ai envie de juste leur crier ce que je sais. C'est encore pire avec Dumbledore. Il sait que je lui cache quelque chose, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Alors j'ai recherché dans votre héritage (le mien devrais-je dire ?), et j'ai vu votre pensine. Quelques souvenirs flottaient à la surface, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai plongé. J'ai vu votre enfance. Votre adolescence. Vous en jeune adulte. Je vous ai vu tourner le dos à tout ce que vous croyiez pour ma mère. Vous l'aimiez ? Ma mère. Voilà la réponse à l'énigme Severus Snape. Lily Evans. Vous vous êtes tourné du côté de Dumbledore pour elle. Vous m'avez protégé pour elle. Et d'une certaine façon, je vous en suis reconnaissant. Alors revenez !

Harry Potter

o0o

Destinataire : Severus Snape (était destinée à La Poubelle de Harry Potter, est froissée)

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : 12 Août 1992

Hermione,

Je suis désolé de te déranger si tard, mais je voulais savoir à quoi servait le crin de Licorne dans la potion de Fernidand, tu sais, dans le devoir de Snape. Il faut absolument que je réussisse mon écrit, vu que je n'aurais aucune chance de faire une potion chez les Dursley. Déjà que je dois piquer mes livres de classe dans le placard sous l'escalier, mais si en plus je me mettais à préparer des substances ''anormales'' chez eux, ils me trucideraient. Ils ont eu peur d'Hagrid l'année dernière et m'ont offert la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Mais j'ai peur qu'après ils me remettent dans le placard. C'est noir et sombre, et les araignées grouillent au plafond. Quoiqu'elles ne me dérangent pas.

Je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie entière. Et j'ai toujours un mal de chien à écrire avec cet

Tache d'encre sur le reste de la page froissée.

o0o

Destinataire : Severus Snape

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : 13 Octobre 1996

Cher Professeur,

A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous écris. Vous êtes sûrement dans un pays complètement paumé à l'autre bout du monde, dans une grotte sombre en train de préparer des mixtures étranges qui révolutionneront le monde sorcier à l'heure qu'il est, ou encore sous un palmier à Saint Tropez.

Hermione et Ron sont toujours ensemble ces temps-ci, et je me retrouve seul, comme toujours. Alors je vous vois venir, avec votre air sarcastique, « Ne me prenez pas pour votre journal intime Potter ! ». De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr de réussir à envoyer cette lettre. Hedwige agit de plus en plus bizarrement, et les seuls mots que j'ai réussi à lui faire envoyer, ce sont des lettres pour vous. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait des autres lettres que je lui avais confiées… En fait je ne la vois presque plus.

Et quand je pense à vous, entrain de bronzer sous le soleil de la Méditerranée, vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas ma « tendance malheureuse au suicide » qui me rend assez morose.

Harry Potter

o0o

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : Anonyme

Date : 15 novembre 1996

Petit con sans cervelle,

Vous pensez que ça m'amuse de rester caché jour et nuit, cherchant des indices pour vaincre le Lord Noir ? Vous pensez que je fais trempette dans la Méditerranée et qu'en ce moment même, je déguste un cornet deux boules vanille chocolat ? Je suis ESPION Potter ! Pas un touriste en vacances ! Et même si je visitais Versailles, vous n'auriez rien à redire ! Qui a sauvé votre petit cul en première année ? Qui vous a protégé du grand méchant loup en troisième année ? Qui vous a épargné l'interrogation d'Ombrage en mentant allègrement ? Moi, moi et moi !

Petit ingrat, comme je me suis trompé ! J'ai douté deux minutes de votre ressemblance totale avec James, j'ai pensé que Lily vous avait finalement donné un peu de sa gentillesse et de sa tolérance, mais vous vous êtes bien révélé comme le fils de votre ignoble père, et le filleul de votre cabot de parrain, mort grâce à vos bons soins, comme quoi vous n'êtes pas si incompétent quand vous le voulez.

Et quand je pense que j'ai donné de ma personne pour sauver votre peau en souvenir d'une amie j'ai juste envie, comme vous le dîtes si bien, de vous laisser crever comme le cabot, sous l_'Avada _du premier Mangemort venu !

Un Vacancier qui vous emmerde

P.S. : Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ? Je ne suis pas votre journal intime Potter ! Continuez à m'envoyer vos soupirs de pré pubère, et soyez assuré que je transmettrais le tout à La gazette fissa !

P.S.S. : Et si dans votre cervelle étriquée, il vous venait l'idée de me renvoyer un hibou, n'écrivez pas mon nom sur l'enveloppe ! Vous voulez me faire tuer ?!

o0o

Destinataire : Un vacancier graisseux

Emetteur : Un petit con

Date : 2 Décembre 1996

Snape,

Je vous emmerde. Et croyez que si je pouvais me confier à quelqu'un d'autre à propos de toute cette mascarade, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais voyez-vous, je ne peux en parler à personne grâce à votre satané SERMENT INVIOLABLE ! Et McGonagall devient de plus en plus méfiante avec moi. Elle m'a prise deux fois en train d'envoyer des lettres à un étranger, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

Et autre chose, je sais que mon parrain a été un véritable connard avec vous. Mais c'était le dernier membre de ma famille. Vous savez ce qu'est la famille Snape ? Voulez-vous que l'on commence à parler de votre mère morte à cause de coups portés par votre père plongé dans le rhum ? Non ?

Hermione m'a empêché de saccager la grande salle suite à la lecture de la lettre. J'ai dû attendre deux semaines avant de pouvoir vous écrire sans trop vous insulter.

Elle pense d'ailleurs que nous étions amants, et que j'ai reçu une lettre d'adieu tardive de vous. En fait la moitié de l'école le pense. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela fait de se faire insulter de catin de la chauve-souris des cachots. La Gazette en a fait ses choux gras durant au moins deux mois.

A propos de votre dernière lettre, je ne savais vraiment pas que vous m'aviez sauvé tant de fois. Et même si je le savais, vous m'insultiez dans la minute d'après, pour faire en sorte que je n'ai pas à vous remercier. Faudrait savoir ! Que voulez-vous ?!

Je ne comprends pas non plus votre délire avec mon journal intime… que je ne possède pas. Comment quelqu'un pourrait vous envoyer des informations personnelles à mon sujet ? Alors que tout le monde sauf moi vous pense mort ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est moi qui vous les envoie !

Un petit con

P.S. : Une dernière chose… je suis le fils de James ET de Lily. Et comme la procréation est bien faite, je possède cinquante pour cent des gènes de ma mère. Et visiblement, ce n'est pas l'apparence.

o0o

Destinataire : Mr Prince

Emetteur : Mme McGonagall

Date : 14 Décembre 1996

Mon dieu Severus ! Vous êtes vivant ! J'ai découvert une lettre dans les affaires de Potter il y a moins de trois jours, portant votre nom… J'ai tout d'abord cru que ce n'était qu'un exutoire suite à votre perte, mais quand j'ai reçu une lettre portant votre signature magique, je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée d'envoyer une lettre pour être sure... Par Merlin, Severus, tout le monde vous croit mort. Albus vous croit mort.

Severus, il est sur le point de mourir. Une maladie le ronge, tout son bras est noirci et rugueux comme l'écorce d'un arbre, et je le vois jour après jour faiblir. Albus a besoin de vous Severus, vous êtes le seul spécialiste en magie noire qui ne soit pas du côté de Vous-savez-qui. Il mourra d'ici trois mois d'après Poppy.

Le Directeur organise des séances privées avec Potter je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de recherches sur Vous-savez-qui.

Un ahuri digne de Lockhart occupe la place de professeur de DCFM depuis deux semaine, Albus ayant mis 6 mois pour en trouver un. C'est le vieux professeur Slughorn qui vous remplace en potions. Vous savez comment il est. Les Serpentard se sont permis de plus en plus de chose envers les nés moldu. J'en soupçonne au moins deux d'avoir pris la marque.

L'ordre aussi va mal. Sans information venant du côté obscur, nous avons dû torturer un Mangemort pour avoir des informations. Seul Tonks était contre. Elle n'a pas vécu la première guerre. Mais la guerre est là Severus. J'ai peur pour Poudlard, et à même pour le monde magique.

Nous avons tous besoin de vous Severus. Trois massacres ont eu lieu durant votre absence, faisant surtout des morts du côté moldu. Nous aurions pu les éviter…

Je vous en prie ! Rentrez ! Je me fiche de vos projets ! Je vous en supplie… J'ai besoin de vous pour tout gérer, je n'y arrive plus toute seule. Poudlard a besoin de vous. Sans vous nous sommes tous perdus.

Minerva

o0o

Destinataire : Satané incompétent

Emetteur : Un vieux pigeon

Date : 2 Janvier 1997

Potter,

McGonagall nous a repérés. Brûlez toutes les lettres que je vous ai envoyées. Ne lui parlez PAS. Faîtes-moi entrer à Poudlard en ouvrant le passage du saule cogneur le 12 Janvier. Le mot de passe est pleine lune. Par pitié, ne faîtes rien de préjudiciable, pour vous ou pour moi. Et en ce qui concerne votre journal intime… Je vous en parlerai là-bas.

Harry, il faut aussi que je vous parle de ce que j'ai découvert. Je me suis introduit dans la maison des Black pendant Noël et au Nouvel An. J'ai parlé à l'elfe de maison. Si vous en avez l'occasion, parlez-lui de Regulus, du médaillon de Serpentard et du Maître. J'ai le médaillon en ma possession. Savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? Renseignez-vous, demandez à votre amie Granger, je profiterai de ma visite pour défaire le serment (Pettigrew sera donc présent, si j'arrive à le trouver… j'en profiterai alors pour le livrer aux Aurors).

Mr Prince


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! Oui, je sais que je vous avais promis la suite dans pas longtemps... bon, dans un référentiel assez grand, cela peut etre vrai! Na! (si vous voulez une cible, allez voir ma gentille bêta **Zephineange** que j'aime trèèèèèèèèèèès fort, et qui a mis à jour un grand défaut dans mon chapitre 2 de départ... ce qui m'en a fait réécrire une partie^^. Mais résultat, vous avez un meilleur chapitre!)

Disclamer : Tout est à Rowling ^^

Bref, je voudrais surtout vous remerciez de vos review qui m'ont bousté x254254588. Non, je ne vient pas d'écrire des chiffres au hasard sur mon clavier, voyons!

Bon, passons au remerciements pour les reviewers !

**Matsuyama** : merci ^^. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé cette partie là de l'histoire! Mais après je me dis qu'Harry a du tellement en bavé dans les couloirs ^^''

**Karoline83** : Merci, j'espère faire de mieux en mieux !

**Hlo** : merci à toi de m'avoir lu !

**Laorah** : Merci, avec un peu de chance, la suite aussi va être à ton goût!

**stormtrooper2** : Helloo! Merci de ta lecture, voilà la suite!

**Zeugma** : *pression énorme qui pèse sur mes épaules* J'espère y arriver dans ce chapitre! Merci de ta lecture dans tout les cas ^^

**saligor** : MERCI ! Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir amené dans ces lontaines contrés de ! (Je suis super forte en résumer ;) ) Merci pour ta lecture !

**samia : ** heu... vite... comment dire... Enfin, la voilà ! ^^

**Hermystic : ** La vision de sev' à saint trop' me faisait déjà délirer avant d'écrire la fic XD.

**Zephineange : **MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII. Voilà.

**Shade Dreams : **Hello! Et merci pour ta lecture ! ;)

oOo

Juste deux minutes avant de commencer mon deuxième chapitre : sachez qu'il sera un peu plus noir que le dernier, l'ombre de Voldy planant sur le monde sorcier! Mais j'ai essayé de faire transpercé un peu d'insouciance à travers ce nuage de désespoir à l'aide d'Harry!

Bonne lecture!

oOo

Destinataire : Hermione Granger

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : 16 Février 1997

Hermione,

J'ai essayé plus de dix fois d'écrire cette lettre. Pour tenter de te présenter les faits sous les meilleurs hospices.

Bon, voilà. Je me suis enfui avec Snape.

Oui, celui qui est sensé être mort.

En fait, c'était une erreur de Voldemort, si j'ai bien tout compris. Il voulait tuer Snape car il avait découvert où allait sa véritable allégeance. Mais celui qui était présent dans ses quartiers à Poudlard s'est retrouvé être un voleur…ou je ne sais quoi… Snape n'a pas voulu s'épancher sur son identité. Mais il portait les mêmes vêtements que notre professeur. Enfin bref… je n'ai pas vraiment compris _comment_ Voldemort a pu être berné par… ça ! Et quand j'en parle à Snape, il rougit ! Incompréhensible. (Ai-je vraiment écris ça ?!)

Je continue. J'ai appris sa mort dans les journaux, comme tout le monde. Il n'est pas abonné à ces _ramassis d'inepties_ (je rapporte ses paroles) et n'avait donc pas appris la nouvelle. Et Hedwige (qui avait reçu un coup de poêle de ma tante) n'a pas vraiment bien amené les lettres que je lui demandais de poster (oui, tout cela a un sens, tu vas comprendre vite). Elle a donc transmis à Snape une lettre que j'avais rangée dans un de mes tiroirs par erreur. Snape s'en est indigné, et c'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'il était vivant… Tu devines la suite. Il m'a légué la moitié de ses biens dont ses souvenirs d'enfance. J'ai su plus tard qu'il n'avait eu qu'une amie d'enfance : Lily Potter, ma mère. Il m'a protégé à sa manière durant toutes mes années à Poudlard. De son côté, il a cherché des indices qui expliqueraient logiquement le retour de Voldemort. Il lui est apparu que celui-ci avait séparé son âme en sept parties. Des Horcruxes. Pour le tuer définitivement, il faut les détruire un par un.

Snape a déjà détruit le médaillon de Serpentard, et Dumbledore l'anneau des Gaunt. Le journal de Jedusor en était un. D'après le directeur, il en resterait encore quatre. Et je… Assis-toi.

J'en suis un Hermione. Je suis un Horcruxe _(mot mal calligraphié, presque bancal)_.

Je vais devoir mourir pour qu'il puisse être tué. Je… Je vais finir par me rendre quand il sera temps. Snape dit qu'il essaiera de trouver une solution… mais je sais bien qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Je suis résigné à mourir.

On va partir à la recherche des derniers avec Snape. Je ne sais pas si je vais te revoir. Si vous en avez l'occasion, tuez Nagini, elle serait un Horcruxe, ainsi que le diadème de Serdaigle… mais d'après la légende il aurait été perdu il y a des centaines d'années dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Snape a peut-être une piste : plusieurs reliques (des Horcruxes ?) que Voldemort aurait passé à ses généraux les plus fidèles lors de la dernière guerre.

Je continue l'histoire ? Snape s'est ensuite introduit dans Poudlard, pour me délivrer du serment inviolable fait pour être sûr que je ne révèle pas sa résurrection. Mais il fallait une tierce partie pas très intelligente pour le sortilège, et Snape a choisi Pettigrew. Etant sous impérium, il devait le livrer aux aurors, mais ce traître s'est enfui. Snape a aussi réussi à stopper la malédiction de l'anneau de Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci se meurt. Snape ne sait même pas s'il va tenir la fin de l'année. Pour finir, il m'a emmené près du lac et me l'a annoncé. Il pleurait Hermione… Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait failli, que sa vie n'était qu'un immense échec, et qu'il me donnait sa vie comme sacrifice, que la guerre était perdue. J'étais sous le choc. Vraiment sonné. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je devais avoir de la fièvre… Invente ce que tu veux pour justifier mon geste. Mais voir quelqu'un pleurer pour moi… Je l'ai embr_ (le mot est barré de nombreux traits)_ serré dans mes bras. J'ai pleuré aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris Hermione… Je devais avoir pitié de lui, et de ses sacrifices.. de mes sacrifices...

On s'est relevés, et il a dit devoir parler à Dumbledore et McGonagall. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a jeté un sortilège d'amnésie à cette dernière. Sa robe était un peu déchirée et mouillée sur les épaules en revenant je crois.

Je vais finir cette lettre, en quelques mots.

Je vous aime. Ne m'oubliez pas trop. Console Ginny comme tu pourras. Dis-lui de voir d'autres garçons. Elle est jolie et intelligente, elle s'en sortira.

Harry

P.S. : Donne les affaires que j'ai laissées à qui les voudra. Juste une dernière chose… Ron t'aime débile ! Fonce et faites de beaux enfants !

oOo

Destinataire : Albus Dumbledore

Emetteur : Mr Prince

Date : 26 Mars 1997

Directeur,

Nous avons peut-être trouvé l'endroit où est caché le quatrième Horcruxe : la coupe se trouverait dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, à Gringotts. Nous avions pensé que vos relations vous permettaient surement de négocier avec les gobelins. Il me semblait que c'était vous qui aviez proposé une loi contre le sort d'esclave (qui était alors apposé sur les enfants gobelins dès leur naissance) en échange d'une relique ancienne, qui vous aurait servi contre votre mage noir personnel.

Sinon, j'ai mené ma petite enquête, et il semblerait que la relique détenue par les Malfoy ait été le journal et celle des Black, l'anneau des Gaunt. Il reste à explorer les pistes de la coupe et du diadème. J'ai eu la confirmation que le serpent est bien un Horcruxe. Elle n'a pas vieilli, et ne reste plus qu'avec le Maître d'après mes informations.

Je continue mes recherches sur Potter. Rien n'apparait pour le moment, mais je sens que cette fois ci, je suis sur la bonne voie. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

D'ailleurs, il se montre de plus en plus poli, respectueux et même amical. Comme quoi j'avais bien raison, tout ce qu'il fallait à Potter, c'était juste un peu d'autorité.

Mr Prince

oOo

Destinataire : Mr Prince

Emetteur : Albus Dumbledore

Date : 2 Avril 1997

Mr Prince,

J'ai arrangé un rendez-vous entre le Gobelin chargé des coffres à hauts risques et le Lord Harry Potter-Black. Harry étant à présent le chef de famille, il pourra ainsi s'emparer de la coupe dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Le rendez-vous est à 18 h 30 le 7 Avril. Demandez Mordur.

J'espère que vous ne manquerez pas d'apprendre à Harry les principales règles que suivent les chefs de familles ainsi que leurs droits, m'est avis qu'il ne s'est pas beaucoup renseigné sur le sujet…

Je vous joins un livre très utile sur le sujet, quoiqu'assez ennuyeux je dois l'avouer.

Albus Dumbledore

oOo

Destinataire : Albus Dumbledore

Emetteur : James Evans

Date : 7 Avril 1997

Severus est gravement blessé, je vous en prie venez nous chercher, nous sommes dans l'arbre creux près de Spinner's End.

Vite… je crois qu'il… je vous en supplie !

James Evans

oOo

Destinataire : Poppy Pomfrey

Emetteur : Albus Dumbledore

Date : 7 Avril 1997

Pompom, j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement. Un patient important et gravement blessé va arriver à Poudlard. Allez vite chercher des potions contre les saignements et les grandes brûlures.

Faites vite.

Albus

oOo

Destinataire : Severus Snape

Emetteur : Albus Dumbledore

Date : 12 Mai 1997 (ne la lira que le mois d'après)

Severus,

J'écris cette lettre au cas où vous vous réveilleriez après mon départ avec Harry. Je crois avoir découvert la cachette d'un des Horcruxes restant. Si jamais je ne revenais pas, donnez tout mon héritage à mon frère Alberforth, sauf les affaires se trouvant dans le paquet bleu sur la table. Distribuez-les aux concernés, sans prévenir le ministère. Pour l'ouvrir, prononcer le prénom de l'ancien mage noir.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. N'oubliez pas. Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes.

oOo

Destinataire : Madame McGonagall

Emetteur : Gringotts

Date : 13 Mai 1997

Madame, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Nos plus sincères condoléances,

Mordur

oOo

Destinataire : Harry Potter

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 13 Mai 1997

Potter,

Rencontre-moi dans la cabane hurlante demain à 2h00 du matin. Tu sauras tout.

Malfoy

oOo

Destinataire : Narcissa Malfoy

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 15 Mai 1997 (écriture troublée, hésitante)

Mère,

Je me suis enfui avec Potter. Le maître prévoyait de me tuer sous peu, vu que je n'avais pas tué Dumbledore, je l'ai trouvé mort en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le maître l'a découvert, et je n'ai pas pu. Il me demandait de _tuer_ Père ! La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré chez les Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous ne cessiez pas de me répéter quand j'étais enfant…

Mettez-vous à l'abri avec Père en France ou aux Etats-Unis. J'irai me cacher avec l'Ordre et leurs fournirai des informations comme monnaie d'échange contre ma vie.

Je vous aime. Dites à père que je suis désolé, que j'ai essayé. Je le prie de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, ce que je fais et ce que je ferai.

Draco, votre fils qui vous aime

oOo

Destinataire : Monsieur Belette

Emetteur : Petit brun à lunettes

Date : 18 Mai 1997

Monsieur Belette,

J'ai besoin de vous retrouver. Venez à l'entrée du métro du tribunal.

Petit brun à lunettes

oOo

Destinataire : Severus Snape _(ne la lira que par erreur, il la découvrira près d'une lettre semblable, plus froide et concise. Cette lettre était destinée à être mise dans la cheminée de la maison aux coquillages.)_

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : 31 Mai 1997

Je vous laisse cette lettre sur le bureau si jamais vous vous réveilliez, histoire que vous ne vous sentiez pas trop perdu. Nous sommes chez les Weasley, dans la maison aux coquillages, depuis presque deux semaines.

Après que vous vous soyez évanouis de douleur, nous avons soigné vos mains… ou ce qu'il en restait. Le maléfice sur la coupe vous les avait détruites. Pour vous dire, on arrivait à voir vos os. Mais Pomfrey vous a arrangé et vos mains guérissent chaque jour, sous vos pansements. Elle craint malheureusement que vous ne soyez plus jamais capable de faire des potions nécessitant une grande précision, les nerfs touchés étant difficiles à soigner d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais vous serez toujours capable d'enseigner à Poudlard, selon Dumbledore. Ou devrais-je dire plutôt, feu Dumbledore.

Il est mort. Par ma faute ! J'avais insisté pour que nous allions chercher l'Horcruxe dont Dumbledore m'avait parlé. Et Tom avait invoqué des centaines d'Inferi ! Le directeur a insisté pour boire un poison pour récupérer l'Horcruxe. Cette potion rendait faible mentalement et physiquement. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était désolé, qu'il fallait le pardonner ! Il m'a supplié…

J'ai essayé de me battre, mais les Inferi étaient trop nombreux, et Dumbledore m'a encore sauvés, nous a ramenés dehors et j'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard. Mais c'était trop pour lui et avec la malédiction… Il est mort dans mes bras. Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé… Il ne méritait pas ça ! _(traces de larmes)_

J'ai l'Horcruxe avec moi, et après vérification, c'est le faux Horcruxe de votre ami Regulus Black, le médaillon. Ça n'a servi à rien. Dumbledore est mort pour rien.

Et puis je suis retourné à Poudlard, j'ai croisé les Mangemorts qui mettaient à sac l'école. Les professeurs ont fait évacuer les enfants de moldus en priorité. Quelques-uns sont morts. J'ai ramené le corps devant McGonagall. Draco Malfoy est venu vers moi, et m'a demandé comment il était mort, en me projetant sur un mur. Il semblait terrorisé. J'ai répondu qu'il était avec moi lorsqu'il est parti. Qu'on était dans la forêt. Il a déguerpi.

Je suis resté à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Draco me demande de l'aide par hibou. Tom lui avait ordonné de tuer Dumbledore, ou il le tuerait ainsi que son père. Il a mis ses parents à l'abri et nous a rejoints.

L'enterrement de Dumbledore se passe aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que je ne vous veillerais pas au moment où peut-être vous vous réveillerez. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les funérailles sorcière sont différente des funérailles moldues. Ils vont enterrer son corps près du lac puis planteront un arbre qui se nourrira de la magie prisonnière dans le sorcier, puis elle rejoindra l'univers des années après. Hermione dit que son arbre sera un des plus grands jamais planté. Je vous emmènerais sur sa tombe… non, sous son arbre, si vous le voulez, plus tard…

J'ai revu quelques amis. Hermione ne l'a annoncé à personne. Pour… l'Horcruxe je veux dire. Le mien. Elle a gardé ça pour elle… Elle croit en vos recherches. Mais seulement parce qu'elle veut y croire je pense. J'ai revu tout l'ordre. Neville est devenu meilleur en classe. Même en potion ! (Ne froncez pas les sourcils Severus !) Il veut devenir chercheur en herbologie. Luna… est restée elle-même. J'ai revu Ginny. J'ai définitivement fini notre histoire. (Je vous vois déjà crier « enfin ! » avec enthousiasme) C'est mieux pour elle.

Vous me manquez. Devoir affronter tant de choses sans vous… la mort de Dumbledore… Le pillage de Poudlard… La fuite avec Malfoy… J'ai dû prendre sur moi. Après tant de mois où vous avez été plus qu'un mentor pour moi... un ami. Et peut-être même… _(Raturé)_ Je me suis attaché à vous. Nous avons formé des liens, que vous le vouliez ou non. Alors réveillez-vous, bordel de merde ! Je vous en supplie… Je n'y arriverai pas sans vous… Hermione me conseille d'abandonner… Elle me dit que l'Horcruxe doit avoir tué quelque chose en vous. Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus coriace et têtu que je connaisse ! Vous n'abandonnerez pas Severus ! Et même si vous abandonniez, j'irais vous cherchez jusqu'aux Enfers !

Harry

oOo

Destinataire : Hermione Granger

Emetteur : James Evans

Date : 12 Juin 1997

Très chère Hermione,

Severus s'est réveillé ! Après un mois dans le coma, il s'est enfin réveillé ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux et joyeux et… Bon, je pense que tu comprends le principe !

Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, avais-tu raison à propos de ce que je ressens pour lui. Bon je lâche le morceau, je l'ai embrassé. Merlin, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Et il a répondu ! Je pense que dans l'état où je suis maintenant, je pourrais invoquer mille patronus tellement je suis heureux ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur. Peut-être ai-je trouvé en lui le courage dont j'avais besoin ? Un courage extraordinaire Hermione. Severus est juste extraordinaire. Je me battrai pour l'avoir, je le harcèlerai, et l'aimerai. Tant pis s'il me repousse, j'ai ressenti quelque chose Hermione. Quelque chose que je ne croyais jamais pouvoir un jour ressentir, encore. Comment te le dire ? C'est juste magique.

Nous allons trouver un sortilège contre l'Horcruxe en moi. Il me l'a promis quand il s'est réveillé. Avant que je l'embrasse.

Merlin. J'ai l'impression d'être un Poufsouffle fini ! Si je relis cette lettre un jour, je vais juste rougir de honte…

Nous allons bientôt venir à Poudlard, surement en Octobre, pour venir chercher le diadème. Je me servirai de Pettigrew pour tuer Nagini avec l'épée durant les mois de Juillet et d'Août. Et ce sera fini Hermione. Voldemort redeviendra mortel. Tu sais, Severus m'entraine pour que je survive à la bataille finale. J'espère tellement pouvoir survivre. Avec lui à mes côtés.

James Evans, Poufsouffle en devenir

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : James Evans

Date : 19 Juin 1997

Cher Draco,

Severus tient précisément à ce que nous échangions des lettres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt, je ne vois pas en quoi notre rapprochement plus que difficile, voire impossible nous serais bénéfique. Enfin, je sais que je suis supposé t'envoyer des lettres sur ma vie.

Ce que je ne ferai pas, soyons clair. Là je remplis un peu de place pour faire semblant, Severus me regarde du coin de l'œil du bout de la pièce. Tu y crois ? Il m'a demandé de t'écrire alors que nous n'avons rien en commun. Et une sacrée page entière !

Enfin, ce n'est pas un vrai devoir. Je peux me permettre de paraphraser idiotement ici, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais tout répéter à ton parrain. N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce qui se cache dans ton armoire… hein ?

Bon, fini les menaces, essayons de faire quelque chose d'à peu près distrayant…

(Dessin peu réussi)

Je ne suis pas doué, mais ça sera toujours mieux que ton dessin de troisième année !

Encore trois ou quatre lignes… Je ne sais plus quoi dire… Bon… quelle est la différence entre un sapin et une blonde (version raciste : un moldu… tu vois, je m'adapte) ? Le sapin est un conifère, et la blonde est conne et on ne peut rien y faire !

Voilà, j'espère t'avoir diverti un minimum.

Ne me renvoie pas de lettre, tu me feras plaisir.

Bloody James Potter

oOo

Destinataire : James Evans

Emetteur : Draco

Date : 12 Juillet 1997

Potter,

Merci à mon cher parrain, je dois maintenant te répondre, au sacré nom de la famille. Mais je vais être le plus clair possible Potter : Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne te considèrerai comme ma famille. Tu n'es qu'un parasite de plus collé aux basques de Severus, tu n'es qu'un vers coincé sous sa chaussure et qu'il s'apprête à écraser.

Je connais mon parrain mieux que quiconque, et crois-moi, il ne peut pas aimer. Et si un jour il aimait, tu ne voudras alors qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'il arrête. Il te suivra, te fera enfermé pour être sûr que tu ne le tromperas pas, il te fera crier sur le lit parce que sa bête n'aura pas voulu de lui cette nuit, il te fera crier de peur quand il rentrera de la taverne, et enfin, quand tu auras cessé d'aimer mon parrain adoré, il te fera hurler de douleur.

Non, Severus n'est pas un prince charmant, ce n'est même pas un homme bon. Je l'ai vu rentré un soir avec mon père, après une sortie Mangemort. J'avais six ans, et mon père et mon parrain puaient l'alcool, leurs vêtements étaient tachés de sang, et ils tenaient leurs baguettes en lançant des sorts affreux à une moldue qu'ils avaient ramené.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils avaient fait, j'entendais seulement les cris de la fille. Et crois-moi, elle ne criait pas de plaisir.

Voilà qui sont les Mangemorts, qui sont mon père et ton amant.

Voilà ma famille.

Draco Malfoy

P.S : Tes menaces de bac à sable ne m'atteindront pas Potter. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, et pour ta propre survie, je te conseille de grandir un peu.

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : James Evans

Date : 19 Juillet 1997

Draco,

Nous sommes en vie. Et c'est ce qui compte. Alors oui, je t'envoie des lettres qui peuvent te paraitre enfantines, mais je trouve ça un peu riche de ta part de me dire de grandir un peu. Tu n'as pas vécu le quart de ce que j'ai vécu. Tu n'as rien vu, Draco. Rien, un homme que tu ne connaissais pas vraiment qui est mort. Voilà ce que tu as vu Draco. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui nous attend.

Alors reprends toi et trouve un peu de joie de vivre, ou alors je t'enverrai la prochaine fois une corde. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir te parler de notre vie avec Severus, que tu ne connais définitivement pas. Il était un espion, il se devait de garder sa couverture, il a fait des choses qu'il regrette. Mais ne crois pas le connaître. Severus te fait confiance, plus moi. Enfin, peut-être que nous aurons besoin de toi à l'avenir…

James Evans

oOo

Destinataire : James Potter

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 3 Aout 1997

Harry,

Rendez-vous au Trois Balais le 10 Aout, à 10 heures.

Soyons alliés, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : James Evans

Date : 19 Août 1997

Draco,

Après que tu sois parti rejoindre tes parents en France, Severus et moi sommes restés dans la maison aux coquillages. Fleur et Bill sont partis au Terrier. Officiellement pour que Bill puisse revoir ses parents, officieusement pour que Fleur rencontre Molly, et qu'elles puissent organiser le mariage. En tout cas, on profitera du mariage pour remettre les cadeaux de Dumbledore entre de bonnes mains. Nous avons déjà ouvert les nôtres : Severus a eu un livre de contes pour enfants : Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. J'ai reçu le vif d'or que j'avais attrapé lors de mon premier match. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça rime. Mais Severus dit que Dumbledore a voulu nous envoyer un signe. Il a sûrement raison.

Severus dit qu'il a peut-être trouvé une potion pour mon Horcruxe. On verra ce que ça donne, quand il essaie de m'expliquer, je n'y comprends rien de toute façon.

Bref, Severus a enfin voulu se rendre sur la tombe d'Albus. Son arbre était encore plus grand que lors de son enterrement je dois dire. Severus m'a dit qu'ils avaient planté un chêne, et que cet arbre représentait la grandeur d'âme et les hauts pouvoirs. Il dit qu'un jour, j'en aurai un moi aussi. Espérons que ce soit le plus tard possible.

On pense reprendre la chasse aux Horcruxes bientôt. Severus n'a pas encore réussi à retrouver Pettigrew, pour invoquer la dette qu'il a envers moi. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait « lire » dans la marque pour repérer les Mangemorts, mais Voldemort brouille de plus en plus souvent les connexions. Tu demanderas à ton père ce qu'il perçoit, et si lui peut détecter le traître.

J'espère que toi et ta famille pourrez revenir un jour en Angleterre.

Envoie-moi des lettres de temps en temps.

James Evans

oOo

Destinataire : James Evans

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 23 Août 1997

Cher Harry,

Père a pu tracer Pettigrew. Je t'envoie une carte ensorcelée par ma mère qui montre où il se trouve en Angleterre. Tu peux zoomer en utiliser le sortilège _Magnus. _

Mes parents et moi venons de quitter Paris en direction du sud de la France. Père a acheté une petite maison qui donne sur la mer. La vue est magnifique. Son principal défaut est qu'elle se trouve en plein quartier moldu. Mon père ne sort pas de la maison, mais ma mère s'est plus vite accommodée de la mode non magique. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va aussi finir par s'habituer.

Après tout, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un sorte si nous ne voulons pas mourir de faim !

J'ai rencontré des gens sympas qui m'ont fait découvrir le coin. Demain, nous allons dans la partie sorcière de la ville. Nous tiendrons bien au moins bien cinq à sept ans en autarcie avec l'argent qu'a pris mon paternel, enfin, seulement si Mère arrête de s'acheter des tenues Channel pour un rien.

Mais comme toi, j'espère bien retourner un jour en Angleterre. Peut-être après la guerre et les procès. Mais je n'y crois pas. Les aurors fanatiques chercheront toujours des noises à notre famille, même quand nous aurons montré patte blanche. Nous n'y serons plus jamais en sécurité.

Draco Malfoy

oOo

Destinataire : Hermione Granger

Emetteur : James Evans

Date : 31 Aout 1997

Hermione,

Je dois me dépêcher, Severus dit que nous partons dans deux minutes. Le Lord nous a repéré. Nous avons réussi à trouver le traître, et nous l'avons tué, ainsi que le serpent. Enfin, j'ai tué Peter. Je… je devais le faire. Pour mes parents, pour Sirius, et même pour Remus. Severus ne l'aurait tué que par rage et colère. Je me dis que je l'ai exécuté par justice, pour tenter de faire mourir ma conscience. Nous avons brûlé son corps et ses affaires. Après tout cela… je me sens vide. Je ne me savais pas capable de le faire. Quelque part, j'espère ne pas pouvoir le refaire.

Severus dit que je suis trop pessimiste. Je l'aime trop pour lui dire que je sais que je perds espoir, que je vais mourir. Mais je ferai en sorte que ce soit Voldemort qui le fasse. Je mourrai de sa main, je ne veux pas que Severus le fasse, ou quelqu'un que j'aime. Détruire une vie vous détruit un peu aussi.

Je dois te laisser, ne m'envoie plus de lettres à présent, Il ne doit plus nous repérer.

James Evans

P.S. : N'oublie pas… Il ne reste plus que le diadème, et tout sera terminé.

oOo

**Extrait de journal** : Deux nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard, ainsi qu'un Directeur inattendu !

Photo : Les Carrow, accompagnés de l'équipe enseignante, et de Dolohov en tenue directoriale.

oOo

Destinataire : James Evans

Emetteur : Hermione Granger

Date : 19 Septembre 1997

Nous avons une piste sérieuse pour le diadème. Rejoins-nous dans 10 jours près de la Tanière du Loup.

L'Ordre

oOo

Destinataire : Hermione Granger

Emetteur : James Evans

Date : 22 Septembre 1997

Bien reçu. Citron.

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : 1 Octobre 1997

Ça y est, après presque un an, nous y sommes. Tous les Horcruxes, sauf moi, sont morts. La bataille finale est sur le point de commencer. Le temps de réunir l'ordre et les aurors restant, les derniers volontaires et les élèves majeurs, et nous entrerons en guerre. Les tambours sonnent dans tous mes rêves… Nous profitons tous des derniers instants à notre manière. Severus et moi restons ensemble lors de tous nos temps libres, Hermione et Ron se consolent l'un l'autre dans leur chambre. D'après l'aura d'Hermione, elle est enceinte. Je ne sais pas si elle l'ignore, ou si elle le cache à Ron de peur qu'il ne l'autorise pas à se battre… Neville s'occupe de son jardin toute la journée, et même la nuit. Remus reste auprès de sa femme, enceinte elle aussi. Elle sera une des seules de l'Ordre à rester au QG. McGonagall ne fait rien de particulier, et ne montre rien à personne. La mort de Dumbledore l'a beaucoup plus affectée que nous ne le croyions. Les autres Weasley qui se battront restent tous ensemble et Molly est beaucoup plus… collante avec tout le monde. Elle s'inquiète pour trop de gens. Elle finira forcément en larmes d'ici la fin de la guerre.

Nous pensons reprendre Poudlard dans une semaine, le temps pour tout le monde de se préparer mentalement à l'attaque. Je ne sais pas si Voldemort arrivera avec des renforts ou non. Ma survie en dépend.

Severus a abandonné. Il a perdu espoir en un traitement qui détruirait l'horcruxe. Il voulait s'enfuir avec moi à l'étranger, pour toujours. Je ne pouvais pas. Tous ces gens qui mourront si je ne vais pas sur le champ de bataille… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre avec. La prophétie de Dumbledore m'y conduit…ainsi que les reliques de la mort. Dumbledore croyait en ce conte, et a cherché avec son ancien ami (amant ? Nous avons trouvé des lettres très équivoques cachées dans les couvertures du livre par un sortilège), Gellert Grindelwald (ce nom doit t'évoquer quelque chose) ces reliques. Je ne sais pas s'il les a trouvées, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Voldemort est à la recherche de la baguette de sureau. Il a enlevé Ollivander, le marchand de baguette, et selon Krum, son plus brillant élève, Gregorovitch aurait été tué hier soir. Mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans cette quête sans fin…

Je dois te faire part d'une dernière chose. Mon testament. J'ai envoyé le double à Gringotts, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils pourraient s'emparer de l'épée de Gryffondor ou d'autres objets contenus dans mon coffre sans aucune culpabilité. Je te lègue à toi et ta famille des souvenirs, pour aider ton père lors de son procès, en espérant ton retour chez toi. Je lègue à Hermione et Ron mon balai et son équipement, ma musique moldue et Hedwige (Severus déteste les hiboux). Mes livres et affaires de cours iront à Poudlard, pour les enfants défavorisés. Je lègue à Severus, mon aimé, tous le reste. Je n'ai qu'une seule et dernière volonté, celle de voir Severus heureux depuis l'au-delà.

Je dois finir cette lettre, le soleil se lève, et Fol-Œil nous a donné rendez-vous dans une heure.

James Evans

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : 8 Octobre 1997

Draco,

Nous avons réussi ! Poudlard est enfin libre. Mais à quel prix ? Deux élèves sont morts. Un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle. Dolohov les a pris en otages pour les échanger contre de la poudre de cheminette. Je savais qu'il allait les tuer quoiqu'il en soit, mais je suis allé en chercher tout de même, en gardant un espoir futile. Il les a tués puis s'est enfui par la fenêtre. C'est si dur. J'aurais pu l'arrêter, même essayer de lui jeter un sortilège, mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à peut-être tuer un enfant. Je n'ai juste pas pu. J'ai préféré le croire plutôt qu'essayer d'en sauver un. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Le choixpeau avait raison, je mérite d'être un Serpentard.

Severus dit que je ne suis qu'un idiot raciste qui a fait le choix le plus humain. Que je ne devrais pas me laisser hanter par ces deux premiers crimes de guerre. Qu'il y en aura d'autres. (Qu'il y en a déjà eus d'autres...) Il me dit que pour finir par trouver Voldemort, il me faudra peut-être tuer. Severus me dit que cela arrivera. Qu'il me faudra fendre la foule et les combats, et que même si je vois un ami en danger ou même si je le vois lui en danger, il ne faudra pas que je m'arrête. Nous savons tous très bien que jamais je ne pourrais le laisser sans aide si je peux faire quelque chose, même si je dois mettre ma vie en jeu. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Plus que tous les autres, il mérite mon sacrifice. Je l'aime.

D'après un prisonnier que nous avons fait chez les Serdaigle, le Lord aurait trouvé une autre baguette que celle qu'il avait précédemment. Une baguette beaucoup plus puissante. Tu sais aussi bien que moi de ce dont il s'agit. Il a trouvé la baguette de sureau.

Harry

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : 20 Décembre 1997

Rien ne s'est passé depuis deux mois. Rien de grave en tout cas. Etrangement, Voldemort n'a pas montré signe de vie, ni non plus ses Mangemorts. Mais cela ne veut rien dire de bon. Tout le monde le sait. Et tu sais quoi ? Noël arrive mais personne n'y pense. Il n'y a plus personne a Pré-au-Lard, et il serait suicidaire de sortir à Londres. Enfin, de ce qu'en dit Sev'. J'essaierai quand même de voir si on ne pourrait pas s'infiltrer en douce dans la cheminette gardée de la directrice pour amener un peu de joie à tout le monde. (Oui, même à toi !)

Harry

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : Harry Potter

Date : 4 Janvier 1998

Il arrive.

Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai fait parvenir. Cela sera utile, je le crains. Je pars.

oOo

Destinataire : Narcissa Malfoy

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 4 Janvier 1998

Je retourne en Angleterre. Et j'en reviendrai en héros. Je pense qu'il est temps pour les Malfoy de se cacher au fond de l'antre du serpent. Nous devons quelque fois agir comme notre instinct nous le demande. Ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrais, en héros de guerre. Je vous le promets.

Draco, ton fils aimé qui tourne Gryffondor.

oOo

Destinataire : Harry

Emetteur : Severus

Très bien, tu as choisi ton destin. Mais sache qu'à chaque minutes de mon existence, je te haïrai, encore et encore. Rien ne m'attache plus à toi. Ne reviens pas. Va mourir. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut arriver. Tu les as préférés à nous. Tu m'as abandonné. Je te hais. Je TE HAIS !

oOo

Destinataire : Severus

Emetteur : Harry

Et moi je t'aime.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Disclaimer : Tout est à... Rowling! (quel suspence!)

Je me présente devant vous avec mon chapitre trois, que je considère comme mon deuxième meilleure chapitre! (1er : le premier chap'; deuxième : le trosième et le trosième : le deuxième!... sisi relisez vous allez comprendre)

Bon ba... Je voudrais encore remercier mes lecteurs, et surtout mes reviewers, mais j'ai depuis peu appris que les remerciements sur chapitres sont interdits... Intox ou vérité qui blesse? XD

M'enfin, je vous le dit aujourd'hui, yé fou èm !

Encore un gros merci à ma bêta que j'aime et que j'adore (allez voir son profil et ses fics si vous voulez) : **ZEPHINEANGE**.

Bon ba... il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous souhaitez :

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : La banque Gringotts

Date : 5 Janvier 1998

Monsieur Draco Malfoy,

Nous avons le déplaisir de vous informer de la mort du Lord Harry Potter-Black en cette nuit du 5 Janvier de l'an 1998.

Vous serez convié le 22 Janvier prochain à l'ouverture du testament du Lord Harry Potter-Black en tant que témoin et héritier.

Toutes nos condoléances,

Mordur, chargé des comptes du Lord Harry Potter-Black

oOo

Destinataire : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 6 Janvier 1998

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Alors autant débuter par les informations les plus importantes. Nous avons gagné. Harry et Severus ainsi que moi-même sommes en vie, dans le sens le plus strict du terme. Harry a détruit le dernier Horcruxe du Lord en mourant. Mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour renaître… En fait personne ne le sait.

Le reste, je ne peux vous l'écrire. C'est beaucoup trop frais. Je vous envoie donc mes souvenirs copiés. J'avoue n'avoir pas eu le courage de les demander à Harry… et disons que Severus n'est juste pas en état. Il est devenu fou… C'est incompréhensible, et en même temps si prévisible. Il n'avait plus qu'Harry.

Pendant la bataille finale, c'était horrible à voir. Il a tué des élèves de Poudlard… des Mangemorts, mais des élèves qui allaient en cours avec moi. Il a tué et tué comme un animal sauvage. Je ne sais pas si nous avions besoin de cela, mais nous avons gagné la guerre.

Je ne sais pas non plus si je vais rentrer en France. Restez où vous êtes pour au moins un an. Cela vaut mieux. Une chasse aux Mangemorts va être lancée.

Draco, votre fils.

* * *

- Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Je vis dans un coin de la grande salle désormais vide Severus serrer les poings et détourner le regard.

- Tu comprends, il disait qu'il allait chercher le vif d'or de Dumbledore, je ne sais plus pour quoi faire. Mais ça fait une heure que personne ne l'a vu. Professeur Snape, vous savez quelque chose ?

Mais Severus disparaissait déjà derrière les grandes portes principales avant qu'Hermione ne finisse sa question. Il savait, j'en étais sûr. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me diriger dans sa direction, qu'une voix sortie de l'enfer résonna dans tout le château.

*Vous voilà libérés de vos souffrances, Combattants et Lâches ! Votre sauveur s'est sacrifié pour vos vies, alors qu'il avait à peine 17 ans. Quel courage de votre part. Dès lors, vous êtes priés de vous rendre devant les portes principales, dans le calme, et vos vies seront épargnées.*

Le message finissait là, mais les murmures sombres du seigneur retentirent dans ma tête encore quelques secondes avant que je ne comprenne vraiment.

J'arborais sans doute un air choqué plus qu'autre chose, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me lamenter sur la mort de mon… de Harry.

- Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Le Lord essaie de vous avoir comme des pigeons ! Je ne le considèrerai mort que quand j'aurais vu sa dépouille !

Personne n'ajouta un mot aux paroles folles d'espoir de mon parrain. Tout le château voulait y croire.

Nous avançâmes d'un commun accord vers le pont levis, nos baguettes à peine baissées.

Le Lord était déjà présent, il souriait. Quand l'Ordre se fut enfin placé, Voldemort se déplaçât sur la droite, révélant le corps de Harry. Je ne faisais que regarder le corps de mon ami d'un air vide. Je pense à présent que je ne voulais pas comprendre ces images que j'apercevais.

Severus fut le premier à réagir. « Prouvez-le-nous ! » cria-t-il de désespoir d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Le Seigneur noir poussa de ses pieds nu le corps du survivant, sorti sa baguette et je crus bien qu'il allait lui lancer un second Avada. Il ne fit que lancer un _hominum revelio _sur Harry, et le sort ne révéla aucune présence humaine vivante. Les yeux d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Neville commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Et peut-être les miens aussi.

- Laissez-moi le voir !

Severus ne pouvait y croire. Pourtant, il était préparé à tout cela. Je sais qu'il avait eu d'énormes disputes sur la mort d'Harry avec celui-ci. Je savais même qu'il avait prévu de fuir avec lui.

Voldemort lui fit un signe équivoque de la main et lança un sort de lévitation sur Harry. Il le déposa aux pieds de Severus, qui ne tenait plus debout. Seuls les objets inanimés pouvaient être soulevés par un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Deuxième leçon du professeur Flitwick.

- Non ! Harry ! Harryyyyyyyyy !

Le silence n'était déchiré que par les pleurs bruyants de Severus. Il tenait le pauvre corps dans ses bras, et plongeait son long nez dans ses cheveux.

- Je te hais ! Je te hais tellement !

Je ne sais pas qui il essayait de convaincre, mais ce n'était sûrement pas moi.

Là, écroulé à terre, le professeur de potion avait un regard fou, un regard fuyant et pénétrant à la fois, comme s'il se forçait à ne pas voir mais que son esprit le voulait tout de même.

Et il rit. C'est un de ces rires amers et acides qui vous font grimacer, comme si vous croquiez un citron d'un coup, et que vous veniez de sortir d'une opération dentaire. La douleur de l'acide s'immisçait dans vos gencives, vos dents semblaient se craqueler et il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en guérir. Dans le cas de notre Snape, c'était son esprit qui semblait se craqueler doucement. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait avait cédé et à présent, son être n'était plus que folie.

- Je te hais ! Haha ! Et je vous hais tous aussi !

Et il rit encore, d'un rire horrible et strident.

Il regarda Voldemort avec un sourire aux lèvres, il murmura :

- Toi, surtout toi ! Je te hais du plus profond de mon cœur de pierre ! Je te tuerai encore et encore Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ton sang rougira ma peau entière. Je mangerai ton cœur encore chaud, Voldemort !

Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents jaunies d'un sourire qui pouvait sembler complaisant.

Celui-ci recula un peu, dégoûté par la scène auquel il assistait.

- Professeur ! Revenez à vous je vous en prie !

Il se releva, et se dirigea vers la voix qui avait osé interrompre son discours. C'était Ginny Weasley, qui ne supportait plus son spectacle. La Gryffondor.

- Mais toi aussi je te hais ! Ne fais-tu pas partie de ceux que voulait protéger Harry ? Ne fais-tu pas partie de ceux pour qui il s'est sacrifié ? Je te hais ! Je vous hais tous. Je me hais moi-même… Je mérite de mourir autant que vous ! Oh Harry ! Harry !

Pitoyable.

oOo

- Non Severus. Tu resteras ici, avec moi. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu resteras avec moi jusqu'aux derniers instants. Si tu ne veux pas te détester jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, reste avec moi, le temps qu'il me reste à vivre.

Severus était sur le pas de la porte, ses bagages empaquetés flottant derrière lui. Harry s'était levé, désespéré. L'homme aux cheveux gras se retourna, blanc comme un linge, avec deux rougeurs sur les joues. Il tremblait de rage.

- Comment ? Tu oses me demander de rester assister à ton suicide ? Je ne te le permettrais pas ! Je devrais te laisser mourir seul et abandonné, pour te donner un échantillon de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se braqua.

Il avait juste crié en fait, et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Et quelque part, il savait que tout ce que venait de dire Severus était vrai. Mais il avait besoin de lui. Il ne lui demandait que cela avant de mourir.

- Prends-le comme ma dernière volonté, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je pourrais aussi bien te faire avaler un poison, cela serait plus rapide et plus efficace comme aide.

Harry sourit. Parce que quelque part, Severus était toujours lui-même.

- Je dois le faire, et tu le sais. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je n'aurais pas la force d'aller au bout sans toi. Et des gens mourront en masse, car Voldemort aura pris le pouvoir. Je ne PEUX pas laisser faire ça. Je t'en supplie ! Essaie de me comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? Les paroles d'un adolescent traumatisé par son enfance, et qui veut absolument jouer les héros ? Sache, Potter, que les héros ne gagnent pas toujours à la fin. Et que font les gentils en attendant des jours meilleurs ? Ils fuient.

- Je fais en sorte de mourir pour que tu puisses vivre. Pour que tout le monde ait une chance de survie.

- Sale Gryffondor ! cracha Snape.

Mais ses valises étaient retombées à terre, et il s'essuya les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

Harry s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, scellant une sorte de pacte désastreux, et forcément pitoyable.

- Et peut-être… Peut-être que je ne mourrai pas ? On ne sait jamais avec la magie… Si je suis assez fort… Peut-être… Peut-être…

Severus ne répondit pas et le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Harry balança la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur égoïste. Le digne héritier de Dumbledore.

Harry serra les dents, mais Severus était toujours là, alors il ne dit rien et il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

oOo

Destinataire : Lucius Malfoy

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 15 Janvier 1998

Chère Père,

L'état de Severus ne s'arrange pas. Il semble devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable, surtout qu'Harry ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. S'il se réveille un jour. De toute manière, je ne sais pas si même lui aurait pu faire quelques chose.

Il délire tous les deux jours, et quand il ne délire pas, il dort ou mange en silence.

Il a besoin de votre expérience et de votre soutien. Je sais que vous avez traversé une phase similaire dans votre jeunesse, et que mère vous avait beaucoup aidé.

Je vous en prie, venez à Sainte-Mangouste.

Draco, votre fils bien-aimé.

oOo

- Bonjour Severus.

Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ? La dernière fois que je t'ai entendu, j'étais loin. Trop loin. Trop sain.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien de porter. Quand t'es-tu lavé les cheveux pour la dernière fois ?

Une voix qui m'insupporte. Qu'elle se taise. Ah ! Je me souviens ! Tu es Lucius. Que toi et ta famille ailliez pourrir en enfer. Surtout ton fils. Ton insupportable fils qui vient toutes les semaines. Qu'il se fasse baiser par un Détraqueur, je n'en aurais rien à faire…

- Eh bien, tu es tombé bien bas. Je me serai presque attendu à te voir baigner dans tes propres fluides corporels. C'est là où était ta place lorsque le seigneur régnait… James Potter et Sirius Black l'avaient bien compris. C'était en 75 ? Je ne m'en souviens plus… Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à m'en rappeler, après tout, c'est toi qui devrais le plus t'en souvenir…

Un rire cruel s'échappa de sa bouche visqueuse de crapaud.

- Oh Lucius… Je sais ce que tu es venu faire ici. Je ne suis pas aussi fou qu'ils semblent le penser. Tout du moins, je le pensais il y a trois jours. Mais si je puis me souvenir de cette… _blague_ de 75, je puis aussi me souvenir de ton exil… Ton procès… Et même ses conséquences. Dix ans d'exil, et si tu refusais, le baiser du détraqueur, ou Azkaban, je ne sais plus. Comme quoi… Je me demande ce que tu aurais choisi. C'est un choix si cornélien…

Je vis son visage rougir de colère et de honte. Il aurait dû avoir peur. Il y a des aurors dehors… Devant la chambre de… de…

- Et laisse-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Je veux mourir et ces putains de mages m'en empêchent ! Qu'ils me laissent mourir… Comme Harry…

- Harry n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma.

- C'est comme s'il l'était ! Il ne bouge plus, et les sorts lui ont fait probablement perdre une partie de ses neurones. S'il se réveille un jour, ce qui n'est pas garanti, il sera un légume ! Un être ne sachant plus parler, plus se nourrir seul.

- Il se peut qu'il se réveille demain sain et sauf.

- Personne ne peut le savoir…

- Pas même toi. Tu ne peux rien savoir. Tu ne peux savoir s'il est vivant ou mort. Tu n'es même pas allé le voir.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu viens d'arriver.

- Draco me l'a dit.

- Ton _fils_. Ce sale enfant gâté pourri. Ce menteur et lâche. Ce fils de pute.

- Ne l'insulte pas. Il a fait beaucoup plus que toi durant la fin de la bataille. Tu t'es contenté de pleurer et de devenir une sorte de bête sanguinaire incontrôlable. Plus de la moitié des Mangemorts qui étaient présents sont morts à cause de toi. Finalement les gènes de ton père se sont bien exprimés. Remarque, si tu ne meurs pas par toi-même, certaines familles noires sont prêtes à t'assassiner. Des enfants Severus… Mais je pense que ta mort sera moins agréable. Les Bulstrodes sont maîtres dans l'art des poisons douloureux. Il parait même qu'ils servaient personnellement le seigneur. Tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de leurs filles que tu as étranglées. 17 et 18 ans. Mais personne, surtout pas le Magenmagot ne t'en tiendra rigueur… Tous des Mangemorts. Tous des gens bon à tuer. De la vermine. N'est-ce pas ?

- Assez ! Assez !

- Assez de quoi ? De vérité ? Tu veux rester dans l'ombre de Dumbledore toute ta vie ? Tu veux rester aveuglé par la lumière pour accomplir des actes aussi cruels que ceux de l'ancien seigneur ? Tu veux rester le même monstre ? Tu veux que tout le monde te cajole pendant que tu tues des adolescents ? N'y tiens pas. Pas de ma part.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est ton fils qui t'envoie ? Tu ne serais pas venu par toi-même… Je t'en prie… Assez !

- Tu ne m'auras pas en pleurant comme un enfant. Tu dois réagir Severus.

Je ne pleurais pas. Je le savais. Un Severus ne pleure jamais. Il s'approcha de moi, et me prit par les épaules pour me relever. Je me laissais faire. A quoi bon ? Je n'étais qu'un meurtrier, un bon à rien. Rien ne me retenait. Tout m'était égal. Sauf Harry.

- Quand Harry va se réveiller, tu vas devoir être fort. C'est lui qui a été le plus atteint. C'est lui qui aura besoin de toi. Et ce n'est pas en étant une bête pleine de regrets, de remords et de sang sur les mains que tu arriveras à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas en faisant le mort qu'Harry va se réveiller.

Je regardais mes mains, elles étaient noires. Mon sang. Peut-être ceux des autres. Et la pièce… elle se rapprocha trop vite. Et le crapaud me regardait toujours avec ses yeux globuleux.

- Les médicomages n'ont pas réussi à te faire te laver. Pire qu'un chien.

Le crapaud partit. Je restai. Je pensais à lui mettre mon poing dans ses pommettes blanches.

Mais je restai là. Il était déjà parti de toute manière. Et peut-être n'étais-je qu'un chien. Mais au moins j'étais le Sien.

oOo

Destinataire : Lucius Malfoy

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 18 Mars 1998

Cher Père,

Cela fait une semaine que tu es allé le voir, et Severus semble n'avoir toujours pas bougé de sa chambre. En fait, il reste toujours au même endroit, ne se nourrit plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais ça a empiré. Au moins il aura pu parler avec quelqu'un.

Les Aurors ne sont presque plus sur tes traces. Ils t'ont perdu près de Durmstrang il y a trois jours. Si le contrat tient toujours, tu pourras en sortir d'ici deux ou trois semaines.

Merci d'avoir essayé.

Draco

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : Lucius Malfoy

Date : 21 Mars 1998

Mon fils, je n'ai pas essayé, j'ai réussi. Tu te souviens du contrat ? Le nôtre.

_Moi oui._

oOo

Destinataire : Draco Malfoy

Emetteur : Hermione Granger

Date : 25 Mai 1998

Draco, Harry vient de se réveiller.

Hermione

oOo

Destinataire : Lucius Malfoy

Emetteur : Draco Malfoy

Date : 27 Mai 1998

Père,

Je suis dans la chambre d'Harry, avec Hermione et Severus. Ce dernier agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais… Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais ça a marché. Je vous l'apporterai donc.

Harry est en bonne santé, comme je vous l'avais confirmé. Mais il est amnésique. Il semble avoir l'âge mental qu'il avait avant son affrontement, mais il ne se rappelle de rien après ses 14 ans chez les Dursley.

Severus demande à ce que nous rassemblions les lettres que nous avons échangées, afin de lui donner un peu de nos mémoires. Pour qu'ils aient un peu de chance de revivre ce qu'ils ont vécu de meilleur.

Nous leur devons nos vies père. Ils peuvent prendre quelques lettres à brûler.

Draco

oOo

* * *

- Ai-je vraiment vécu tout cela ? Rien n'a été inventé ? Notre relation, les Horcruxes. Mon amitié avec Malfoy ! Tout cela semble impossible.

- Pour nous tout cela est trop réel. Tu ne connais plus ceux qui sont morts. Nous si. Nous avons vécu toutes ces aventures, ensemble.

- Avec vous ? Mais je vous détestais, et je croyais ce sentiment réciproque !

- Au vu de tes lettres qui dégoulinent de bons sentiments envers ma personne, je ne conclurais pas si vite.

- C'est impossible… Je n'ai pas pu écrire un mot de cela.

- Et de ça tu t'en souviens ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Et ne m'approchez plus de si près !... Je ne serai sans doute pas le même que celui que vous aimiez. Les épreuves que ce ... Harry a dû traverser… Je ne m'en rappellerai jamais. Celui-là semble suicidaire. Jamais je ne mettrai fin à mes jours.

- Même pour sauver un grand nombre de sorciers ?

- Je… Jamais je ne tomberai amoureux d'un homme ! Surtout de vous !

- Personne ne vous a forcé Potter, surtout pas moi. Mon fantasme le plus cher n'est pas, je vous l'assure, de me taper le fils de mon pire ennemi entre les quatre murs de Poudlard.

- Excusez-moi… C'était déplacé. Mais il y a toujours quelques questions sans réponse… Que faisait ce… voleur dans votre chambre, dans vos vêtements ? Sans doute n'étiez-vous pas loin.

- … Je t'ai déjà donné une réponse dans le passé, et tu ne l'as pas beaucoup aimée.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas l'apprécier maintenant.

- Oh que si.

- Ça doit être un secret très honteux.

- …

- Bon… Et qu'est devenu Lucius Malfoy ?

- Il est à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste depuis trois mois. Il cherchait la baguette de sureau, son fils la lui a faite parvenir et depuis il est entre la vie et la mort. Son cœur magique n'a pas supporté ton ancienne magie.

- Ah. Je ne sais pas si je dois être désolé ou non…

- Ne le sois pas, Lucius ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

- Et donc à qui appartient la baguette de sureau ?

- À toi. En plus d'être le garçon qui a survécu deux fois, tu es à présent le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Hourra.

- Vous pouvez être drôle quand vous le voulez.

- Malheureusement peu de personnes sont sensible à mon humour.

- C'est parce que la plupart du temps vous êtres cruel.

- … Que vas-tu faire de la baguette de sureau ?

- Je vais la briser.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais faire de si grands changements dans notre société sorcière, pourquoi la briser ?

- Parce que je ne me contrôle pas. Parce que je ne veux pas être la cible d'une centaine de sorciers dans le monde parce que je serai en possession de la baguette la plus puissante au monde.

- … Gryffondor stupide.

- En parlant des reliques, où était la pierre ?

- Dans le vif d'or de Dumbledore, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Il y avait écrit sur sa surface : Je m'ouvre au terme. Tu as réussi à en découvrir l'ouverture quand tu es allé te sacrifier.

- Et j'ai donc pu voir mon père ? Et ma mère ? Et… Sirius ?

- Nul ne le sait… Tu étais seul avec Hedwige.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu attendais mon message de haine. Et tu avais préparé le message que tu m'as envoyé juste près.

- « Et moi je t'aime. »

- En effet.

- Peut-être que… Nous pourrions réessayer. Un jour.

- …

- Après-tout, mon ancien moi semblait être prêt à se sacrifier pour vous. Vous en valiez la peine. Et peut-être que vous la vaudrez toujours.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mon ancien moi pensait que si. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je penserai différemment quand je vous connaitrai mieux.

- …

- Rien à dire ? Bien. À Lundi prochain ?

_Fin_


End file.
